


Охотники

by parol_ne_nuzhen



Category: Dexter (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parol_ne_nuzhen/pseuds/parol_ne_nuzhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Встречаются как-то раз три охотника. Два – на нечисть, один – на людей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Охотники

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: * бокор — колдун вуду, занимающийся черной магией.
> 
> Арт от замечательной evervolf  
> http://imageban.ru/show/2014/06/23/d9e8b4a0d3178b8cf25191c0626c198b/jpg

Бета: Котик  


 

~~~~~~~~  
— Два тако. Нет, четыре тако и два кофе — просто черный с сахаром. Сэм, брать твою траву? Еще салат и картошку фри. А пирог у вас есть?

Определенно знакомый профиль. Короткая стрижка, прямой нос, веснушки, твердый волевой подбородок. Длинные ресницы, как у девушки, и пухлые губы. Вполне мужественные черты и такой странный контраст. Где-то он уже видел подобное. Сэм... Декстер нахмурился, припоминая. Сэм и этот четкий профиль аккуратно хранились в одном и том же мысленном ящике его памяти. Давай же, Декстер, думай. Ящик был задвинут в самый отдаленный уголок. Значит, какое-то время назад информация, хранившаяся в нем, перестала быть актуальной. Надо достать. Надо вспомнить. Это важно.

— Сэмми, а здорово, что мы в Майами, братишка. Где-нибудь поближе к канадской границе сейчас погодка — дуба дать можно. Ну, да тебя твои лохмы греют, а мне каково?

Декстер получил свой заказ и устроился за столиком таким образом, чтобы глаз не спускать с подозрительной парочки, оставаясь в тени росшей рядом с кафе пальмы. Уже не раз прозвучавшее имя «Сэм» принадлежало очень высокому мужчине с длинными темно-русыми волосами. Декстер оценивающе оглядел широкие плечи, мощные руки и вздохнул про себя. Свалить такого было бы непросто. Как, впрочем, и его брата, который хоть и уступал комплекцией, но совсем не намного. Братья! Воспоминание вспышкой озарило глубины мысленного ящика, и факты о сидевших рядом людях не замедлили проявиться во всей красе, словно на них направили прожектор. Братья Винчестеры. Сэм и Дин. Оба лет тридцати. Небольшая разница в возрасте. Разыскивались по всей стране от Нью-Йорка до Калифорнии за многочисленные убийства, грабежи банков, осквернения могил, аферы с кредитками, угоны автомобилей и что-то еще по мелочи. Несколько штатов делили шкуру неубитого медведя, оспаривая друг у друга еще даже не пойманных убийц. Декстер напряг память, вспоминая, как похождения братьев обсуждал весь их департамент полиции: побег из тюрьмы; захват заложников в банке Милуоки несколькими месяцами ранее; объявлены мертвыми ФБР; возникли на радаре полиции и того самого ФБР в прошлом году, заставив сгореть от стыда парней в строгих костюмах, которых провели как младенцев, инсценировав смерть; тогда же были пойманы и застрелены при попытке бегства шерифом в... черт, где же? Уже неважно. Как видно, братишки надули их всех в очередной раз – сидят тут под тентом любимого кафе Декстера, прямо напротив Департамента полиции Майами. Да, наглости этим сумасшедшим ублюдкам не занимать. Декстер порадовался, что надел с утра солнцезащитные очки, и его пристальный взгляд не встревожит таких стреляных, наверняка и в самом прямом смысле, воробьев.

Так странно было наблюдать за ними. Старший, Дин, рассказывал пошлые шуточки, перескакивая на сюжеты дневных шоу, ругался на какого-то Гарта, нисколько не понижая голоса, таскал кусочки картошки фри с тарелки брата, тот обжигал его хмурым взглядом, но даже не пытался хлопнуть по рукам. Оба выделялись на фоне прочих посетителей кафе словно солдаты, которые только что вернулись из горячей точки живыми и оттого пытались наслаждаться каждым мгновением мирной жизни. Расслабленные позы, штатская одежда, обычное, даже какое-то детское, поведение. И все же было что-то в их глазах, не перестававших сканировать пространство вокруг, в жестах, движениях — такая слаженность, что достигалась только годами тренировок. У братьев такое не часто увидишь, а вот у напарников – вполне. Куртки. Оба не сняли, хотя даже с утра было жарковато, а сейчас и вовсе пекло. Напрашивался неутешительный вывод: под всеми этими капустными слоями скрывался настоящий арсенал. Вон длинный как взопрел. Что ж, это усложняло задачу Темного попутчика, но не делало ее невыполнимой. Скорее бы увидеть их на столе. Скорее бы увидеть их настоящую сердцевину. Таких безжалостных, живших вне рамок и законов, столько лет державшихся вдвоем против всех. Вот и увидим, как они себя повели бы, какими были ли бы их последние слова...

Пообедав, братья одновременно встали и в ногу пошли к машине — классической черной Импале, припаркованной чуть ниже по улице. Оставалось проследить за ними. Судя по грязи и пыли на машине и по обрывкам реплик, Винчестеры только приехали в Майами и еще пока нигде не остановились. Декстер тоже поднялся и прошел на парковку к своему джипу, стараясь не прожигать их спины взглядом и двигаться в едином ритме с прохожими. Азы слежки, которые в него вколотил еще Гарри. Очень скоро обе машины, разделенные парой автомобилей, понеслись по плавившимся от жары улицам.

***

— Декстер, ты уже уходишь?

Джейми вышла из детской с Гаррисоном на руках. На ней были очень короткие джинсовые шорты и белый топ. Декстер отстраненно подумал, что Анхель, наверное, несмотря на такие наряды, до сих пор видит в младшей сестре какую-нибудь мышку-девственницу. Мысли о сестре Батисты плавно сменились мыслями о Деб. Где она, что с ней? После убийства Марии ЛаГуэрты Деб не отвечала на звонки, уехала, даже не сообщив куда. Он думал об этом и на работе, и даже сейчас, когда целовал сына на ночь, который радостно улыбался ему, обнимая Джейми за шею.

— Да, нужно поработать кое над чем. Вернусь поздно и отвезу тебя домой. Спасибо, что выручила меня.

— Ты же знаешь, Декстер, мне только в радость побыть с Гаррисоном.

Джейми тепло улыбнулась его сыну. Декстер повернулся, и, не оглянувшись, вышел за порог, аккуратно прикрыв дверь. Словно отсек все тепло и свет. Пора заняться делом. Винчестеры вольные пташки, у них нет постоянного дома, их мотает по всем Штатам словно перекати-поле, и поэтому не стоило терять времени. Вечер еще только начинался, и было довольно светло. Теперь бы еще сесть им на хвост. Дела не дали ему прервать свой рабочий день и следить за ними в полную силу. Он довел их тогда до мотеля «Две пальмы», который был поблизости, но затем пришлось возвращаться в участок — обеденный перерыв закончился. Именно в «Две пальмы» Декстер и направился, в надежде, что Винчестеры занимались обустройством на новом месте и прямо сейчас не рвали когти из города, совершив очередное убийство.

Подъехав, Декстер с облегчением увидел стоявшую на парковке перед мотелем Импалу. Они тут, а значит, еще ничего не случилось. Как по заказу, распахнулась дверь номера, и Декстер с некоторым удивлением разглядел на пороге двух агентов ФБР вместо бродяг, которые вошли туда несколькими часами ранее. Оба сели в вымытую до скрипа Импалу и вырулили со стоянки. Декстер последовал за ними. Чем дольше он наблюдал за братьями, тем больше его удивляли их действия. Больше всего они походили на двух следователей. Почти как сам Декстер, выслеживавший очередного кандидата на упокоение в пучине Бей-Харбор. Они последовательно побывали в его родном Департаменте, затем прошли по адресам, которые показались смутно знакомыми. Порывшись в памяти, Декстер чуть не застонал. Это же родственники Хосе Кортеса – бармена, возомнившего себя то ли жрецом вуду, то ли новым Бароном Субботой, которого он прикончил в числе первых, когда только устроился на работу экспертом по брызгам крови. Кортес тогда убил десятерых, прежде чем Декстер выследил и сам провел над ним ритуал. Свой собственный. Он надолго запомнил его горевшие ненавистью черные глаза, проклятья, обещания вернуться и отомстить, прежде чем заклеил ему скотчем рот и нанес хирургически точный удар ножом в сердце.

Но причем тут Хосе Кортес? Он уже мертв и похоронен в Бей-Харбор... Нет, не там. Декстер тогда еще не научился заметать свои следы в океане. И у него не было яхты «Слайс оф Лайф». Он просто вывез тело на болота в глухомань и там похоронил расчлененные останки, сбросив их в небольшое озеро. Мест диких во Флориде много, крокодилов еще больше, да и других хищников хватало. Уходя, он заметил, как несколько больших аллигаторов поспешили с другого берега озерца, почуяв добычу.

И вот, фигурально выражаясь, Хосе Кортес всплыл вновь. До девяти часов Дин и Сэм словно заправские копы опрашивали бывших родственников и соседей Кортеса, и, наконец, навестили бар, где тот работал. Там же, в подвалах он хранил свой алтарь со всякими жреческими причиндалами и присматривал себе жертв. Жертвами становились в основном одинокие белые женщины лет тридцати-сорока, пришедшие в бар найти себе пару на вечер. Кортес, объективно говоря, был некрасив, но что-то в нем, то ли гипнотический взгляд из-под густых бровей, то ли манера поведения, напористая, дерзкая, привлекали к себе. Женщины, как правило, оставались до закрытия бара, а затем их никто и никогда больше не видел. Декстеру тогда удалось связать воедино казалось бы разрозненные факты и выйти на бармена. Обыск в его доме подтвердил все подозрения. Очнувшись в своем же подвале, спеленутый пленкой и скотчем по рукам и ногам, Кортес молча выслушал приговор, даже не взглянув на расставленные всюду фотографии жертв. Только улыбался какой-то мрачной улыбкой, а затем вдруг начал сыпать угрозами и проклятьями в адрес Декстера и всего его рода до десятого колена.

Винчестеры находились в баре уже полчаса. Неужели смылись через черный ход? Декстер нахмурился. Кажется, Дин души не чает в своей Импале — постоянно проводил рукой по блестящим бокам, осматривал, не поцарапал ли кто. Машина же продолжала стоять у входа в бар. Декстер решительно выбрался из своего джипа, сунув на всякий случай пару шприцев с транквилизатором себе в карман и заткнув за пояс, под рубашку, пистолет. Никогда не знаешь, когда придется действовать по обстоятельствам, а этих все-таки двое. Войдя, он сразу же обратил внимание, что персонал чем-то встревожен, а немногочисленные посетители собирались расходиться.

— Мы закрываемся, мистер, — шагнула ему навстречу милая рыжеволосая девушка, одетая в белую блузку и брючки, с бейджиком на груди. Элли. Вероятно, менеджер.

Он протянул ей свое удостоверение, махнув им быстрее обычного перед ее лицом, чтобы она не успела рассмотреть подробности.

— Я из полиции, мисс. Митчелл Грасс. Меня ждут. Не проводите? — Все инстинкты вопили, что он просто должен увидеть, какого черта творили эти двое в подвале бара. Именно сейчас все загадки обязаны раскрыться, и кто знает, может быть, ему удалось бы вывести обоих через другую дверь, а потом зайти за спину и вырубить лошадиной дозой снотворного. Он прекрасно помнил, что у бара было два выхода, у черного вряд ли было так же людно.

— Вниз по лестнице, — ответила девушка, подойдя к двери, ведущей, по всей видимости, в подвал. Декстер заметил, что она нервничала, испарина выступила на кремовой коже, заставив прилипнуть челку ко лбу. Вероятно, беспокоилась насчет неожиданных посетителей.

— Думаю, я сам найду. Лестница тут, похоже, одна.

— Нет-нет, мне нетрудно, — натянуто улыбнулась она. — Мануэль, закрой бар и сам иди домой, ты сегодня больше не понадобишься, — уже стоя перед самой лестницей, приказала она бармену, пожилому мексиканцу. — Все-таки не каждый день ФБР обыски проводит. Надеюсь, это не отразится на нашей клиентуре.

Не желая больше терять времени, выслушивая эти причитания, Декстер устремился мимо нее к бетонной лестнице, стараясь ступать как можно более неслышно. И тут он услышал странные звуки. Как будто мебель двигали, причем весьма активно.

Декстер преодолел последние три ступеньки и оказался еще перед одной дверью, обитой железом. Элли, девушка-менеджер, замерла на лестнице, не решаясь спуститься за ним. Он аккуратно приоткрыл дверь, и в уши ударила целая какофония звуков, многократно усиленная высокими каменными стенами. Что-то завывало, гремело, орало, словно в каком-нибудь третьесортном ужастике. Неужели Винчестеры в своем безумии перешли в вудуизм, и теперь Кортес их умерший духовный лидер? Послышался треск дерева, грохот железа, и вдруг оглушающе рявкнул дробовик. Декстер достал свой пистолет и медленно направился к источнику всех этих звуков. За поворотом узкого, темного коридора ему открылась удивительная картина. Оба Винчестера лежали без сознания в пентаграмме, нарисованной краской прямо на полу. Перед ними дымились остатки разгромленного алтаря, повсюду горели свечи и пахло паленой травой. Декстер знал, что его почти не видно в этой темноте, в то время как братья оказались на свету, пусть и от колебавшегося пламени нескольких свечей. Он прицелился, намереваясь первым застрелить наиболее опасного из Винчестеров. Дина. Он, даже лежа без чувств, не выпустил оружие из рук — серебристый пистолет с перламутровой рукоятью. Рядом с Сэмом валялся дробовик с дымившимся стволом. Декстер нахмурился. Сэм стрелял? Но в кого? Явно не в своего старшего брата. Тот был вполне жив и даже не ранен, если не считать мелких царапин на лице от разгромленной всюду старой мебели и прочего хлама. Декстер вдруг почувствовал, как волоски на затылке встали дыбом, и холод прошел по коже. Инстинкт хищника буквально кричал ему повернуться и взглянуть в лицо нового врага, много опаснее чем те, кто лежал сейчас беспомощным в центре подвала.

Он резко повернулся и на миг полностью утратил всю свою собранность и связность мыслей. Перед ним стоял Хосе Кортес, тот самый, кого он убил и оставил на поживу аллигаторам много лет назад. Глаза горели ненавистью, рот был ощерен в какой-то жуткой ухмылке, крючковатые, длинные пальцы тянулись к шее. Декстер отшатнулся, одновременно поднимая пистолет, но тут громыхнул выстрел. Взметнулась какая-то белая пелена, и Кортес исчез, словно рассыпался в прах. Сердце бешено билось в груди, чистый адреналин тек по жилам. Декстер никогда еще за всю свою жизнь не испытывал такого животного ужаса.

— Ты еще кто такой? — произнес Дин Винчестер, который оказался неожиданно близко к нему. В руках он держал дробовик. Позади него уже мотал головой очухавшийся Сэм. Соотношение сил становилось явно не в пользу Декстера. И это еще помимо невесть откуда взявшегося мертвеца.

— Дин... — Сэм застонал, схватившись за голову, и все внимание Дина тут же сосредоточилось на брате. Декстер понял, что не время пороть горячку и расстреливать Винчестеров, когда тут творилось нечто настолько невероятное и выходившее далеко за рамки его рационального мышления.

— Ладно, с тобой после разберемся, — угрожающе нацелив на него указательный палец, пообещал Дин и бросился к брату. — Сэмми, Сэм, посмотри на меня, ты цел?

— Жить буду. Что с Кортесом?

— Сейчас вернется. Надо подготовиться. Понять не могу, откуда он берется. Ведь все обыскали. Тело разве что в стены вмуровали...

— Вы ищете его труп? — вмешался Декстер. Он до сих пор не мог понять, было ли это галлюцинацией или все-таки мир вокруг него окончательно сошел с ума, и призраки существуют на самом деле, а не только в его голове?

— Ты что-то знаешь об этом? — в неверном свете свечи глаза Сэма казались темными провалами. Он уже поднялся во весь свой немалый рост и сейчас возвышался перед Декстером, как гора. Пот выступил на лбу, когда Декстер осознал, что Дин неслышно зашел сзади.

Повеяло холодом, и облачко теплого воздуха сорвалось с губ. Это еще что такое?

— Дин, он опять здесь!

— Сэм, соль. Быстро!

Декстер с изумлением наблюдал за поднявшейся суетой. Вокруг них мигом образовался круг из соли, а оба брата встали спина к спине. Декстер помедлил, но тоже занял позицию рядом. Сначала какое-то время ничего не происходило, но вдруг резко стало холодно, под потолком летали обрывки каких-то бумаг и прочий мусор, постепенно закручиваясь в настоящий маленький вихрь.

— Блядь! Эта тварь хочет избавиться от соли!

— Где его труп, эй, как тебя там?

Соль сдувало, целостность круга была нарушена сразу в нескольких местах. Кажется, это не к добру. Прямо перед ними возник Хосе Кортес. Просто появился, мигнул, будто изображение на плохом телевизоре, но остался стоять.

Теперь Декстер видел его целиком, и будь он способен чувствовать как обычные люди, давно бы получил инфаркт от ужаса. Кортес был страшен. Лохмотья, все в тине и иле, не могли прикрыть серую, распухшую плоть, черные зубы ощерились в оскале, глаза с ненавистью смотрели на замерших в центре подвала людей.

— Ты убил меня. Поплатишься, поплатишься, сдохнешь сейчас! — голос хрипел как испорченная шина. И внезапно Кортес переместился вперед так молниеносно, что Декстер перестал дышать, ожидая неминуемого удара.

Однако Винчестеры не растерялись, в отличие от него. Прогремел очередной выстрел, и призрака — теперь Декстер был вполне уверен в этом — опять разнесло в клочья.

— Пара минут у нас есть, пока он... — Дин сделал рукой неопределенный жест, — не очухается. Так что с его телом, мужик? Где ты его зарыл? Здесь?

Декстер не привык рассказывать о своих делах незнакомцам, но тут было не до Кодекса Гарри. Он видел достаточно, чтобы понимать — промедление было подобно смерти.

— В болотах, оставил на съедение аллигаторам.

Оба брата, одновременно поморщившись, переглянулись.

— Так ты местный Бэтмен? Спасаешь людей, охотишься на нечисть?

Декстер склонил голову набок, удивляясь, как в такой серьезный момент Дин Винчестер находит время на шутки. Это ведь был юмор, кажется?

— Я охочусь на убийц. Кортес убил десять человек, пока я его не остановил.

В разговор вступил младший Винчестер:

— Окей, как скажешь. Мы не из тех, кто будет осуждать. Послушай, призраки появляются, потому что их что-то держит на земле. В нашем случае это месть. Если ты убил его тут, должно было что-то остаться – волосы, зубы, кости...

На каждый вариант Сэма Декстер только качал головой. Пусть он был тогда и не так опытен, как сейчас, но педантичность и скрупулезность, а также правило «Никогда не попадаться» делали свое дело. Улик он никогда не оставлял. Винчестеры переглянулись. Похоже, такой ответ их совсем не устраивал. Они придвинулись друг другу, понимая, что следующая встреча с Кортесом предстоит с минуты на минуту. Декстер тоже недолго колебался, к кому повернуться спиной. Кажется, эти ребята знали, что делали. А профессионализм он уважал.

Похоже, не один Декстер сразу же разобрался, кого из Винчестеров нужно вырубить первым. Сэм едва успел оттолкнуть брата в сторону, когда на них понесся лежавший неподалеку старый стол. Неожиданно позади них зазвучал странный речитатив, вот только голос, произносивший его, не был мужским. Срывавшийся, с чуть заметной хрипотцой женский голос.

Кортес возник прямо перед Дином, молниеносно схватив его за горло. Дробовик, вырванный из рук, улетел в противоположный угол подвала и закатился под стеллажи со старым хламом. Декстер, стоявший немного сбоку, принялся стрелять в призрака из своего пистолета, но это оказалось безнадежным делом, потому что обычные пули не причиняли практически никакого вреда, заставляя Кортеса только кривить бескровные губы в злой ухмылке. Сэм сработал лучше. Подхватив невесть откуда взявшуюся старую кочергу, он подбежал к Кортесу сзади и, будто игрок в гольф, ударил наотмашь. Призрак исчез, а Дин, рухнув, приходил в себя на полу после удушения. Речитатив возобновился. Декстеру показалось, что звук шел от двери, и он решил взглянуть туда, пока Сэм помогал брату. У двери стояла Элли. Она как будто молилась, сжимая что-то темное в руке. Но слова были совсем не английскими. Декстер озадаченно уставился на нее, утратив бдительность. За что чуть не поплатился. Появившийся прямо перед ним призрак положил руку ему на сердце, заставив замереть на месте. Пальцы мертвеца, твердые словно камень, впились в кожу, и на долю секунды Декстеру показалось, что ему сейчас вырвут сердце, словно жертве майя. Ничто не могло помочь ему сбросить эту смертельную хватку, хоть он и вырывался изо всех сил. Еще миг, и глубокие царапины превратятся в раны. Выстрел оборвал его метавшиеся в панике мысли. Сначала Декстер подумал, что это опять соль, которой Винчестеры зарядили дробовик, и сейчас черные с обломанными ногтями руки уберутся с его тела, но когда Элли, вскрикнув, как подкошенная, рухнула на пол, он понял, кто был настоящей целью. Из рук девушки выкатился какой-то темный комок.

— Сэм! Сжигай амулет!

В воздухе что-то свистнуло. И Декстер смог вздохнуть от облегчения. Смерть отложена на неопределенный срок. Обернувшись, он увидел, как Дин настороженно поводит кочергой из стороны в сторону, ожидая очередное нападение, а Сэм, присев на корточки, чиркает зажигалкой. В другой руке он сжимал тот самый темный предмет, что принадлежал Элли. Пламя вспыхнуло неожиданно сильно, словно мешочек – теперь Декстер ясно различил это – был облит бензином. Появившийся перед ними Кортес с дикими криками исчез, рассыпавшись мириадами искр. Это было что-то новое, и у Декстера затеплилась надежда – тот больше не вернется. Братья, по всей видимости, придерживались того же мнения, потому что Дин бросил кочергу и целеустремленно похромал к Сэму.

Декстер увидел, как он начал осторожно осматривать раны Сэма, словно тот был хрустальным, а младший Винчестер принимал все эти знаки внимания так буднично, как будто подобное происходило каждый день, только поворачивался, чтобы Дину было удобнее смотреть. Внезапно Декстер ощутил некоторую неловкость, будто подсматривал что-то очень личное и не предназначенное для чужих.

— Приедем в мотель, заштопаем тебя, – вынес вердикт Дин, завершив медосмотр. — Что ж, спасибо за помощь, — повернулся он к Декстеру: — Ты здорово его отвлек в нужный момент. Дин Винчестер, — протянул руку. — Будем знакомы.

— Декстер Морган.

— Ну, бывай, Декстер. Хороший сегодня выдался день для охоты. Прихлопнули и призрака, и ведьму за раз. Пошли, Сэмми. Значит, не почудилось тому пьянице — правда призрак Кортеса видал. Вот только зачем владелице бара колдун вуду, бокор*, да еще и погибший не своей смертью?

— Без понятия. Может, решила конкурентов проредить? А может, наследство заждалась. Мстительные духи как раз...

И глядя, как они уходят от него наверх из подвала, Декстер почему-то подумал о Деб и о том, как сложилось бы все, расти он с Брайаном. Не стали бы и они вот такими, как эти двое, только со знаком минус? Вместе были бы вне закона, вместе охотились бы на людей и даже не исключено, что и умерли бы так же, как жили — вместе. Но все повернулось по-другому. Вместо Брайана рядом с ним всегда была Деб. Единственная, кого он знал как себя. И которая теперь знала и его, и Темного попутчика. Которая предпочла переступить через себя ради него. Надо ее найти. Он все еще старший брат, и он не позволит, чтобы с ней приключилось что-то плохое.


End file.
